Attack on Death Note
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: The Death Note characters has reborn in a new world in a newest popular show called "Attack on Titan", and once Light Yagami found the death note once again, things have gone more insane than usual. Warning: Cursing and that's what I can think of. Possibly LxLight in the future because they are my OTP and possibly be M?
1. Chapter 1

**Attack on Death Note**

**Summary: The Death Note characters has reborn in a new world in a newest popular show called "Attack on Titan", and once Light Yagami found the death note once again, things have gone more insane than usual.**

**A/N: I have this idea from my short story for my class but I decided to turn it into a fan fiction! It wasn't really like this but I changed because I was reading an awesome Death Note fan fiction at night but I was supposed to go to sleep, so I watched AOT and yeah this happened. I actually like how I turned it with these two awesome animes! I really do like Attack on Titan although I love Death Note more. I thought I will never make the two animes into a story since they are very different but somehow did it! Maybe Creative Writing isn't unnecessary after all! Well I hope you guys enjoy this story! And yeah that's all. I love L more than Levi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Attack on Titan or its' characters. They all go to the rightful owners!**

**Fun Fact: Did you know that the director of Death Note is also the director of Attack on Titan? O.O MIND BLOWING!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Introduction<strong>

_**(A/N: I had no idea what I was going with this part, I just got the idea randomly.) **A black-haired long woman with her white dress was walking around, only holding a red rose close to her chest. The red rose was the only colored object in the colorless world, the world was cover only with black and white. Soulless people walk past the black-haired woman, minding their own business. The woman walked into the graveyard and walks past the gravestones. The woman had a smirk on her face._

"_Many, many people have died. Real or fictional people had died and end up being in this colorless world. With all these people, I am bored and need something to entertain me. I need show, yes a show to watch from here. I am no shingami or god or devil, but I am not a human either. I am the dark shadow who appears for entertainment to real and fictional worlds. And since I am bored, I will rise you up from your grave and all of you reborn!" The woman put a red rose on gravestone named Light Yagami._

"_I don't usually do this often; in fact this is the first time I ever did this. All of you will be reborn from your grave and will be living in a world full with giant monsters and hiding behind some wall like some fear humans you are! All of you better entertain me; I do not want another mistake again. Now, all of you are now free and now fallen to the world of death." The woman was smirking and looking at the gray boring sky. The woman spins around with her white dress, smirking of having entertainment once again, getting to see the colors again._

Light Yagami slowly opened his eyes and saw the bright light coming from the window. He had a long dream about himself died on some staircase with blood on his clothes. It was pretty eerie to dream about himself died once again. It was same old nightmare he gets once in a while. He took a deep breath and stood up, rubbing his eyes and finally able to get up. He got dress in his uniform with his Military Police jacket quickly and went downstairs with the others. He saw the others waiting for someone to get them orders. The Military Police was pretty boring but it was a lot better being in Military Police than in Scout Regiment, trying to kill titans but end up being dead with others.

"Hey you finally woke up, sleeping beauty." The rude girl spoke, "You better come here; they'll be there in any minute."

Light sighed and stand with others who were pretty dumb and annoying. Light wasn't some random person who chooses the Military Police just so they won't get killed but he was genius unlike the other and he wanted justice to be served correctly instead being grateful that he wasn't out there dying and be lazy.

"Have you heard about that Annie girl? She just suddenly not here anymore!" A boy was talking to another boy to his right.

"Some say she was the Female Titan, who knows?"

Light once sighed again, he really hated being with these people. He heard the door being closed and footsteps coming over to him. Everyone did their put their fist against their heart are and looked at the older man, waiting to do their assignment. The old man sighed of boredom.

"Ok, this is just another something to do with your jobs so listen. First, you will have…and then…and that is all."

"Um…sir…" Light spoke up for the first time, "Shouldn't we look out for crime or investigate like everyone expected us to do? I mean we are the Military Police, we should do something about the crime like murder."

"Well then Light, if you think you can do better than I can then why don't you does yourself then?"

"Well sir–."

"Exactly so shut the hell up and do your job already, Light." Light looked at the man angrily.

"_God, these people don't care if anyone is being murdered around here, don't they?"_ Light thought, _"I don't mind if a titan eats one of them, lazy assholes."_

"Now get moving!" Everyone walked towards exit door and the rude girl walk up to Light.

"Way to go Light, nice trying to make "justice" a thing."

"_If I only I can slap this woman, I will like to–"_

"Don't talk to Misa-Misa's Light like that! He has all the rights to do what he needs to do and Misa thinks they should do more than what we doing now!" Misa walked up to the rude girl, defensing Light.

"Whatever…weirdo…" The rude girl walked past them

"Light, how have you been?! Misa haven't seen you for a while with all these work even though it's really nothing." Misa gave Light a bright smile.

"Fine, I suppose." They both left the building and were now outside, looking up at nice blue sky.

"Light-kun, Misa heard the Scout Regiment was returning back from their mission and Misa was about to go there. Do you want to go with Misa-Misa?"

"Sure I guess. I like seeing the Scout Regiment teams sometimes." Misa smirked and grabbed Light's hand.

"Well we better hurry then! They can be coming in any minute!"

…

Misa and Light was around people who didn't have any jobs and hoping for the best for humanity. The gate was fully opened and saw the Scout Regiment team coming in, missing some people in the group. There were dead bodies of soldiers in the cart, about to give whoever cared about that person the terrible news.

"Light-kun," Misa looked at him, "Who do you think is L? You know the greatest soldier alive. He's even better than Levi shockingly!"

"Obviously it's him right there." Light pointed to the only male who put his hoodie over his head, "He's the only one who has a hoodie on but it can be anyone. Well anyone but Levi."

"Yeah, do you want to be the new L when he dies?"

Light looked at Misa shockingly, "No, not really…"

"Hey Light, Misa knows this may sound weird but…do you ever feel like…like you just never belong in this world? Like you just belong in another world? A world without titans, humanity decreasing, but with criminals. Evil, selfish criminals? Misa feel like that sometimes. Misa will much prefer that world than this. Misa hates having to hide from the titans. Misa wants to be free from this world."

"Misa," She looked at him, "me too." Misa smirked.

"Great, Misa thoughts she was going crazy!"

"Yeah…well we should head back, I think someone will be piss off if they found out we were here instead doing our jobs."

…

"I wonder," Hanji was hiding her horse, getting through the people. "why does L have to hide his face? Is he shy? Is he uncomfortable to show his face to people? Do you wonder that, Levi?"

"No, I pretty much don't care." Levi spoke, "However, I am the closest person to be around with him. I don't know why he hides his face either, but I am not going to question it. We have a bigger problem and that is titans."

"Yeah, you're right but…still. What if he dies one day?"

"I doubt he'll die."

"But–"

"Hello," The mysterious man covered face ride his horse to Levi and Hanji, smirking under his mask, "how are you two doing today?"

"Fine really." Hanji answered, "You?"

"I'm pretty decent. And you, Levi?"

Levi sighed, "Ok."

The man nodded, "That's very nice to hear, Levi."

"_What an odd man_." Levi thought.

"Um…L, why don't you show your face to us?" Hanji asked.

"For safety reasons."

"Such as?"

"I cannot explain it right now especially with all these people around." Hanji just nodded. "Well, I see you two later then." The mysterious man rides forward up on his horse, leaving Hanji and Levi there.

"_I'm sure they'll find out soon."_

The mysterious man was looking out of his window, inside of his office. Most of his squad always wondering what his face looks like and why was he hiding it. The man looked down to the ground now.

"_Truly, I don't know I hide my face but I have a feeling it is necessary for something. Something very dangerous, I suppose. When the day comes, I'll find out."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so it sucks but at least I get to listen to beautiful soundtrack from AOT and DN, so that's what matters! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy? I see you on the next time? Why am I so unsure? I am a weirdo? Ok bye? Ok, I'm going to stop now…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My mom likes Attack on Titan but my mom won't watch Death Note. I NEED my mom watch Death Note once we finish watching Attack on Titan. I am shock that she even like it. She thinks the Female Titan is Mikasa, haha. Oh if only she knew… I may use this story as my Creative Writing project though so if I am going to read this to the class. HELLO CLASSMATES! DON'T BE FOOL OF MY QUIETNESS! I am shockingly evil once you know me. XD So I am basically doing my project. I need to do my other stuff in class but I am too lazy. I have been busy (and when I mean busy I mean been playing Dragon Age: Origins because it's awesome and I feel like a real gamer for once instead watching people playing it) doing things like school and stuff. So yeah I glad there are some people (cough few cough) of you who are enjoying this though. Well enough talking let's get it on!**

**Wish me good luck on my show and tell.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note: Not mines. Attack on Titan: Not mines. This story idea: Mines. You get the picture.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: The Death Note (Introduction Part 2) <strong>

"L," An old man who was the only person who seen L's face, Watari walked inside L's room and saw him sitting down on his chair, looking the pieces of papers with his big grey eyes with dark circles under it, trying to find clues in a case. L was not only the greatest soldier alive but also the greatest detective. He sometimes worked for the Military Police when he wasn't busy and was interested in a case. The white-haired old man holding a strawberry cake on the plate, L's favorite food, about to give it to him, "here is your cake."

L looked at the old man, "Thank you Watari, I needed that, especially what happened yesterday. Many have died." L grabbed the cake and placed on the table.

"It isn't your fault, L, it was the titan's."

"Yes but…I feel guilty for losing lives. I did order them to anyway. It won't have happen I..."

"Don't think about it too much, L, you have a case in front of you."

"Yes but…you're right, I shouldn't think too much. Maybe I'm just exhausted." L uses his fork to eat a piece of his cake and ate it, rubbing his own feet to each other.

"Maybe you should sleep for once."

L smirked, "I will do that more often once I die, Watari. Right now, I'm awake and breathing oxygen. I need to work on this case though. It was very nice talking to you though and glad to see you walking alive."

"I am happier that you are alive with all the work you have to do and what you have deal with. Well, I'll be leaving then. Don't overwork though." Watari walked towards the door and exited the room, leaving L alone in the room.

_"__This was almost like that vision I had from yesterday during the mission. Was it a memory? Did it really happen? If so, do I belong there and not here? Why did I have the vision during the mission instead of anywhere else? Was it meant to be on purpose?"_

L was the cause of most of the soldiers' death because he had a strange image. He could have killed those titans if it wasn't that vision. The vision he had just suddenly made him stop what he was doing and focus on that one moment. A memory or illusion, it could not be forgotten even if it meant nothing.

"L, what are we supposed to do? There are too many of them for us!" A girl who has admired L, also one of his squad yelled at him with her soft voice, trying to make him hear her.

"Don't worry, you guys take care of them over there and I will take care of these two."

"But L–." L use his grapple hooks and went off without hearing what the shy girl had to say. _"I'll hope he will be ok."_

L went off, tree to tree, flying over to the two titans. L aimed and fired his grapple hooks to a titan's neck, activate his gas mechanism and pull himself towards to the tree. He slit down a line on the titan's neck, and disconnects his grapple hooks and fired on the tree. He landed on the tree branch.

_"__Only one down and I'll see how my squad has been doing. After that, I'll go back and see Levi, Hanji, and Erwin."_

Suddenly L heard and felt loud thumps coming to his way, almost like mini earthquakes every time it comes closer. L saw a skinless, showing muscles female titan. Although L did heard about the Female Titan, this female titan was very different from the others. The female titan had black long hair, grey eyes, had a bit of blood on her teeth and blood around her mouth, and wears the creepiest smile he ever seen on a titan. The female titan ran extremely fast unlike any other titan. L looked at it shockingly.

_"__Can this be…a titan shifter?"_

He saw the titan running towards him with its' full speed. _"I need to get out of here! It's coming over to me!"_ L quickly flied away from that tree and quickly tries to get away from that titan. The creepy-smiling female titan start running to him, chasing after him, possibly wanted to either eat L or just kill him. L used all his powers to escape away the creepy female titan and suddenly notice the titan was somehow in front of his eyes. He stopped and tried to fly to the other side but soon he fired his grapple hooks to the tree, she grabbed L's strings and pulls him closer to her face. L looked at the creepy female titan's eyes, first time for a long time looking into a titan's eyes, its' grey demonism eyes. She grinned even more to him, knowing he was doomed.

Then something that L did not expected to happen.

"…L…"

_"__It…it spoke…it actually…spoke…" _L never witnesses a titan speaking even if it was a titan shifter. He was for sure that titans can't speak but…it was much unexpected. _"But…how does it know me? Is it really a titan shifter or…just an abnormal titan? Either way, this thing…spoke…"_

"…R…Remember…"

_"__Remember? Remember what? What am I supposed to remember?"_

"Remember…remember the time…the time…of your old world…"

_"__What the hell is this thing talking about? How come it didn't kill me yet? I'm pretty sure it would have killed me by now."_

"Your…universe...L…"

_"__This thing is…strange… What universe? What universe is it talking about?"_

"Don't you dare kill L, you damn monster!" The shy girl went over there to the strange female titan, wanting to have L alive even if she was going to get killed. The strange titan throw L like it was a piece of garage and turned around to the shy girl. She ran over to the shy girl and grabbed the shy girl's strings. The girl looked at it shockingly.

"Oh god…it looks so…it looks so eerie…" The female titan opened her mouth and let go of her string, making her fall inside of the female titan's mouth. "HELP ME, I'M…I'M FALLING IN HERE!"

As much L wanted to, he couldn't. He was falling to the ground slowly and yet frozen in time. His other squad members went over there, trying to kill the female titan but end up also getting eaten. And suddenly, L saw a bright light appeared in front of his eyes.

_"__Ryuzaki," L was holding a seventeen boy with cameral brown hair and hazel eyes, who shaking because was extremely cold in a strange dark cold room. "do you know what's happening? Why is this even happening?"_

_"__Light-kun, I do not know what is happening or why it's happening but hopefully we will be ok here. Just…wait until something happens. I'm sure everything is alright."_

_"__Those things…giant monsters…hopefully they don't come over here and…killing all of us…"_

_"__If anything happens, I will try my best to keep us alive."_

_"__Really? Or you just saying that because you need me to say I'm Kira?"_

_"__I'm serious; it's nothing about Kira, Light."_

_"__Well…ok and anything happens between us…promise me we will meet each other soon."_

_"__I promise, Light."_

L took a deep breath and looked at his blank mask. _"That vision or memory got my entire squad killed. The sad part about it was I actually really liked them. Now I know how exactly Levi felt when his entire squad was killed. But…this boy named Light… Who is he? Did I know him back then? And who is this Kira? This is very strange to think about. Maybe I should take a break from this case and take a nap for once. Maybe I can found this boy Light around Wall Sina or Rose although it may be impossible. But I did promise him something about meeting each other again. Maybe he knows more than I know like what that titan was talking about. I wonder if…if it would help me with my–."_

L heard knocking on the door, "Hello L, it's me Hanji! Can I come in?"

"Please wait for one moment, Hanji." L put the mask on his face and put the hoodie on him. "You may open the door now."

Hanji opened the door, walked in and looked at L, "It's nice to see you again, L! You're working on something?"

"Yes, I am working on this case I have."

"Oh ok, and I heard about your squad being killed by an abnormal titan. I am very sorry about that. Levi knows how that feels. Did you really like them?"

"Yes, indeed I liked them. They sacrifice themselves just because of me, I didn't want them to die because of me, I wanted them to die of old age or at least something better than getting eaten by a giant creature and have time to spend their lives. Sadly their time was short."

"Yes but everyone dies one way or another. We will die eventually either today, tomorrow, the next day, who knows right? The possibilities are almost endless! And the sad part about it is that you can die in any way even the littlest things can hurt you."

"That is true, Hanji but…I need to time to be alone."

"Oh as you wish and you can talk to Levi about this. I think he would be a great person about something like this! You guys can be best friends because of this! Well I see you L." Hanji left the room and closed the door behind.

**…**

"Good morning, Light! You spelt a little late but luckily Misa heard all the details we are supposed to do today! Although how come you overslept a little?"

"Oh…it was this…weird dream I had. Nothing much really." Although it wasn't the dream or nightmare Light always had, the dream about his death, it was the dream about being held by some man, promising or something. It was strange and not sure it was a memory or just a random dream he had.

_"__I promise, Light."_ That man…he felt like he knows that man. The man he once talked to hangs out with. Light sighed and try not to think too much about it.

_"__It was probably just a dream, a stupid random dream."_ Light thought.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Huh? Oh no, not really, just some strange dream."

"Oh ok, Misa was worried!"

"Ha, no needed to worry about me. I'll be ok plus I'm in Military Police not the Scout Regiment, nothing much happens around here and no titans."

"Yeah, but…do you ever want to join the Scout Regiment?"

Light looked at Misa shockingly. "Oh um…I don't know… I wasn't really excellent during training; you know the training to kill titans."

"What are you talking about? You were perfect during the training! You were the top in your class! Maybe even better than L!"

"I wouldn't go that far. L is the best out of everyone in humanity and with Levi and L, there are a chance that the titans will be finally erased in this world and we can live in peace at once. No more worrying about the humanity extinction, just live our lives and have fun."

"Yes but…there will still be people who made this world rotten…"

Light sighed, "That is sadly true, Misa. Plus I heard the Female Titan was one of us in here so I guess some people just want to see the world suffer."

"Hey Light, Mikami has been acting strange lately. Misa thinks it has to do with something he found."

"What did he found?"

"Misa don't know, he wouldn't tell Misa, at least not yet. He say will tell Misa once it was time."

"Maybe I can talk to him about it and maybe try to get it out of his system, it's probably bothering him."

"He said something about believing in…um…Kira I supposed."

Light looked at Misa shockingly, _"Kira? That…I heard of it. It…it happened in my dream. I say something about the word Kira although what does that mean? Who is Kira? I am really…Kira? I don't even know what Kira is so I can't be Kira right?"_

"Light?"

"O-oh, yes?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, just…I remembered something that's all."

"How has your family been doing?"

"My family?" Light really didn't think much about his family since he discovered that his father was joining the Scout Regiment, sacrificing his life to decrease the amount of titans. He didn't want to talk much about it. His sister was thinking about either joining the Military Police, Garrison Regiment, or Scout Regiment but the more his mother tries to convince Sayu to at least join the Military Police the more she wanted to join the Scout Regiment and she was only thirteen years old, almost the time to able to join training. "They…having issues but…I'm sure it's fine…" _"Hopefully."_

**…**

Light was lying down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He needed a break from real life to think even though he really doesn't do much in his job. He needed to think about that dream, the word Kira that is somehow familiar, and the Scout Regiment.

_"__Ryuzaki,"_ Light thought, _"I think I know that name before but…it's not real I supposed. Just the name I used for the guy, although I don't know the reasoning of it. If that was real, is this Ryuzaki is here? Is he in the Military Police, Scout Regiment, or just a regular civilian? Plus even if he is here, it would be pretty weird for a person who works in Military Police who just suddenly walks up the person and tell them they were in their dreams and feels they know the person. I don't want that to happen and if he's in the Scout Regiment, he's probably long dead by now; if he's alive it will still weird to walk to him. Although, what if he knows me? What if he remembers me? I probably shouldn't think about it too hard about this Ryuzaki guy, maybe another time."_

Light sighed, _"The word Kira that Misa mentioned about. I thought the word was just made up or something but…Mikami knows something about the word and I need to ask him about it. He must know something that I don't. I may be involved in this Kira thing. I'll just go up to him and ask. Although why will Misa brought up about Scout Regiment? Maybe she wants to join in because how boring this is, I can't say I blame her though. I would be bored to if I just walk around in Wall Sina and doing nothing about what I actually supposed to do. We were supposed to serve justice for others, not sit on our asses and thankfully that we weren't in the Scout Regiment. The Scout Regiment seems to be doing that than us. But…do I really want to join Scout Regiment? Raise my own life so I can decrease the amount of titans like my father? But what if titans can make more? Then what are we supposed to do then? Give up or continue trying to kill the titans? I…I–."_

"Light, get off of your ass and start working already! Few of us are actually doing that, you know? And if you're serious about this stupid justice thing, then get off the fucking bed!" The rude girl threw the pillow at Light's face and walked off.

Light sighed of annoyed, "If there was way to kill one of these people without get blood on your hands or titans getting here, I would do it." He mumbled and got off of his bed.

As soon he was about to leave the room, he spotted something black on the table. He turned around and walked up to the table. He saw a notebook tilted "Death Note".

_"__Death Note? Is this a prank or something? Maybe I should check it out and see what's in it."_ As soon as Light touched the death note, a bright flash appeared in front of his eyes. Restoring some of his memories of being Kira back in his head, remembering what he had done who and how many he killed, and the world he once lived. The bright flash disappeared and looked around the room. He realized he dropped the death note on the ground and picked it up, stare at it, trying to restore anything he just remembered. _"I'm…I'm Kira… I was the one who killed criminals to make the perfect world, a world where there was no evil. And Misa…Misa was the second Kira. And now I remember who Ryuzaki is, Ryuzaki was L. Mikami and Takada was helping me and I lost because Mikami's mistake! I lost to Near but now…since I am alive, I can make the perfect world now!"_ He smirked to himself, knowing his idea will be now a success. _"I know L is around but I bet he doesn't remember a thing so I can now make the world I wanted without anyone distracting me."_

"Welcome back Light." Light turned around and looked at the old familiar shingami frighten.

"W-who are you?"

"You forgot about me? I'm Ryuk the shingami, the owner of that death note. It's nice to meet you again, Light. Although," Ryuk looked around the place, "this place looks a whole lot different than last time. It's a lot sunny too."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing but apples and entertainment, that is all."

"Entertainment?" Light looked at the shingami confused.

"Yes, and apples, do not forget about the apples."

"So…you're just going to be with me until…?"

"–until you'll die, that is all. I won't really be helping you, think of me as…an audience, just here for the show and not here to help."

"I see…can others see you?"

"No unless they touch that death note, otherwise no one but you and this guy named Mikami can see me."

"Mikami?"

"Yes, he found the death note outside and he has been trying to make you touch the death note to restore your memory. Now all you need to do is restore Misa and Takada, everything will be great. You can now make your perfect world."

"Yes but…I can't really make the perfect world with these titans."

"Titans?"

"Yes, they are these giant monsters who eat humans. I'm sure titans don't have a name of course and it's hard to kill one."

"So…are there titans around here?"

"No, I'm in the Military Police, unfortunately we don't do anything but be glad that the titans aren't here to eat us. We only just push around civilians and walk around in Wall Sina. Although, finding out about the world I use to live in without titans is actually nice. Somehow I appeared in this world and I am sure it's not part of the death note rules."

"I am also unsure but…I was getting bored in shingami world and I'm glad that there is something worth watching in the human world again. And now…with fear of being eaten by human-eating monsters, this will be interesting."

"Hey Light, someone needs to talk to you!" A girl walked into the room with a smile, looking at Light.

Light put the death note behind his back and looked at the girl, "Oh I'm coming!"

_"__I __**will**__ be the new god in the new world and now there is no one to stop me! I am justice and whoever tries to stop me will be killed one way or another."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was fun to write, I hope you guys enjoy! Bye! I see you next time!**


End file.
